


Producers Song Compilation - Part 2

by LobbyLane



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobbyLane/pseuds/LobbyLane
Summary: Another try on writing while music is playing, with only the song's length to finish a drabble. :) Enjoy.
Relationships: Max Bialystock/Leopold "Leo" Bloom, Roger De Bris/Carmen Ghia
Kudos: 4





	Producers Song Compilation - Part 2

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship whatever...

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme your chose earlier.

You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the songs name/artist.

GO!

1\. YOU WILL BE FOUND – DEAR EVAN HANSEN

I wanted to go. Be somewhere else. Somehow escape this reality that felt so oddly unrealistic it was bizarre. But there was no way out. As much as I tried… there just wasn't. And there was no one. No one who'd have understood. Even when I went out of that cage that was work, the heavy numbness of loneliness would still be still there, clinging to me like glue. It followed me like a shadow. No possible way to lose it. Nothing.

Until that faithful day I'd gotten the client I never dared to think about. Until I was supposed to do these books. Until… him. He changed it. Everything. And as scary as that was in the first place, that small voice deep within me knew this was what I needed to do. This was the one leap of faith I needed to take right now. And heaven knows it felt like falling… endlessly without a net. But in the end I didn't crush the cold unforgiving ground in a hard , painful way. Because he was there. Always catching me. It almost seemed he steered all this. Just as though he knew exactly what I needed and when I needed it. And as much as I hate to say it: he saved me. Max Bialystock , the most selfish guy in the world…saved me.

2\. TRANSFORMATION – PHIL COLLINS (BROTHER BEAR)

He sometimes lay awake at night. He felt the breathing of Roger next to him and knew he was safe. But still there were memories every now and then haunting him. Dreadful, horrific memories. Things no one would make up if he was in his right mind. Feelings he would probably never get used to. People who would never leave him. And he feared these nights. He never spoke about them. To nobody. He never tried to let it show but it usually took him a day or two to suppress them again. Somewhere into the farthest corner of him mind, lock that door up again and carry on with the life he couldn't be luckier to live.

Carmen turned his head to see the chest of his partner softly rising and falling. He had to smile slightly. He'd survived. And being able just to feel this enormous relief was more rewarding than anything else. Some ghosts would never go. He knew that. But being able to live surrounded by people he loved more than anything was worth these dark, silent nights… he closed his eyes again and tried to hold on to this thought.

3\. L-O-V-E – NAT KING COLE

There was something highly intoxicating in the air. Roger wandered along the street in an almost dance-like manner. He felt the sun in his face and the soft summer breeze in his hair. The city smelled strangely of flowers which, being quite frank, never happened in New York. Still he was in the best of moods. Everything felt new somehow. And everything felt light. People were smiling (again…New York!) and everyone seemed to cheer with him. It almost felt as though everybody would join in a great musical number, just like the ones in the movies, every second. Roger stopped shortly smiling at an old lady selling flowers at the corner of the street. He couldn't recall having ever seen more beautiful ones. Or maybe it was this magical day somehow painting everything a little more pink.

When he arrived home, he strolled quickly through the house just to find a vase to put them into. Humming a little ditty he didn't even know he had in his head, he then arranged them in the middle of the huge kitchen table. And it didn't take long until he heard footsteps in the hallway. He turned with a wide smile only to find Carmen stepping into the room.

"Oh wow," he said, stepping closer to the table and taking a look at the huge bouquet. "These are amazing."

His eyes widened a little when Roger wasted no time and came closer to him. He slung his arms around him and softly kissed his cheek before resting his head on his shoulders, looking at the flowers too while still holding his partner with both arms.

"What was that?" Carmen asked with a grin, a slight blush on his face.

"Just needed to show how much I love you…"

4\. ANYWHERE IS – ENYA

This was so damn confusing. He wished this would just go away. Heck, all he wanted was to make a lot of dough and spent his remaining years somewhere warm. Judged by his alcohol consume it wouldn't have been many anyway. But now everything had changed. Leo was there whenever he turned his head or walked into his well known surrounding. He was the when he woke up. He was there when he stepped outside of the theatre to get a little fresh air. Hell, he was even there when he close his eyes at night. In his memory. In his head. Everything was Leo. Max wished with all his might he could explain this sudden shift inside of him. He had wanted of get rid of him as soon as possible. Had wanted to extend the distance between them as much as he was possible. But now… he could feel his hands getting sweaty whenever he touched him. He felt himself holding his breath whenever the accountant would say his name. He felt that goddamn heart of his beating in his throat whenever their eyes met. This was confusing. This was scary. This was something he'd never experienced before. And it sure scared the shit out of him….

5\. BROKEN DREAMS – REBECCA LAVELLE

Max was looking at the people passing him. Well not really looking. He merely noticed them. They were nothing more than silhouettes passing the blurry streets briefly. He didn't know how lonely a person could feel until now…

Leo's eyes hurt. He pressed his head to the window and stared outside without focusing anything. He had cried so much he didn't even know if he was able to anymore. And it felt pointless…

Roger pulled his scarf a little more into his face. A heavy cloud of breath escaped his mouth as he exhaled and it was then he noticed how cold it had become. He stopped in the middle of a crowded street to stare up to the sky. How on earth could he feel so alone when not so long ago he's had everything he'd ever dreamed of?

Carmen sat on a bench, staring down the wet road. The city lights almost littered in the puddles that kept moving whenever the rain hit them. He hardly dared to blink though. His hair stuck to his face and the rain ran down his face like tears. If only they were… but he was so numb inside. A numbness that normally would have been physically painful. Yet he didn't feel anything. Not the coldness, creeping up his body through the wet clothes nor the many emotions he should probably feel right now…

6\. TOO GOOD AT GOODBYES – SAM SMITH

He'd freak out. Max just knew. If he ever told you anything he would completely lose it, probably pack his things and leave that very moment. And he would never see him again. So he decided to shut this door. To never talk about it to anyone and to try and convince himself all of this was nothing more than a mere aberration of emotions. He'd lost people throughout his whole life and never really cared. But he knew seeing Leo leave was something he could not bear. He knew whenever Leo would lose it, he would too…

7\. BEAUTIFUL THINGS – BOBBY DARIN

Leo looked around the crowded room. People laughing and cheering, drinking champagne and smiling all the way. They had a kind of glittery sparkle on them and the whole atmosphere seemed enchanted all the way. This was exactly how he had always imagined it. How he dreamed a life like this of a Broadway producer would look like. A chain of endless parties and interesting people. Everyone seemed different, yet they all were so much the same in a way. He couldn't tell of he simply never noticed or if his brain tricked him into something here. He'd imagined this to be exciting. And in a way it was. But somehow the pressure of fake smiles and small talk still was there. Just like everywhere else. And for once he wasn't even sure if Max really had been serious about him fitting in here. With so little reality, he was beginning to wonder if he actually could live in a dream his whole life through…

8\. MY HEART IS LIKE A RIVER – REBECCA LAVELLE

Roger was fuming. Of course he was. He hated it when nobody seemed to understand his visions. And he hated the countless arguments with Max. He wasn't a very quarrelsome person, but somehow Max had always managed to push that little button. Carmen had watched it over and over again. Still he knew he would sit through this. Let him rage. Let him scream. In the end he would lean on him for comfort. He knew he was his secure place. Whenever he was angry. Or sad. Or drunk with happiness. No matter what. Carmen knew they belonged. And sometimes he smiled secretly behind Roger's back, feeling strangely proud of all that...

9\. A MAP OF NEW YORK (REPRISE) – IF/THEN

"You can run", he said. "But aren't you tired of suppressing that little voice inside your head?"

"What voice?"

"The one telling you this is it. This is where your life is stuck. The little tiny voice yelling your childhood dreams into your ears over and over again. Telling you to leave a job you hate. A lonely cold apartment and the knowledge no one cares. The quiet voice pointing at the time every second. Telling you to move on. To try something new…. To trust me."

10\. YOU MATTER TO ME – SARA BAREILLES

Those eyes. Whenever he saw them, he felt he could sink into them. Being astonished the one day, smiling and bright the other. He could illuminate a whole room just by casting one look at someone. Smirking slightly. And then again, he could carry the whole weight of the world into every other human being just by staring ahead whenever he tried so hard to hide his thoughts. But Roger saw them. All of them. Words were hardly ever necessary. Sometimes he would simply sit and observe. And it always felt as though Carmen could sense it. He would turn his head and smile at him after a while and then he always seemed cheered up. Sometimes, Roger would take his hand and pull him closer, just for a moment. And in those moments he imagined their hearts beat as one for a while which left him with goosebumps. All he could ask for. And he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. All he needed was Carmen close to him. It was as simple as that. And he wished so much for him to know he was beside him, no matter what.


End file.
